The 126th Hunger Games: Carousel
by Ripple237
Summary: Around and around we go, never stopping. 24 horses, one carousel. COME ONE COME ALL! Sequel to The 125th Hunger Games: And the Blossoms Turned Red. Rated M for extreme violence, and brief intense adult themes. Please take the rating seriously. Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games...duh. SYOT: CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

***Scrambles around house***

 ***finds iced tea***

 ***chugs, and slams empty bottle down***

 **LETS DO THIS**

 **The reason I put this up now is so I can get lots of options to choose from! The story won't start for a while. Probably near the end of the 125** **th** **or after. We will see. I made a few adjustments to the form and the rules, so make sure to take note of those.**

 **I'm SO EXCITED. THIS GAMES IS GONNA BE AMAZING.**

 **Rules:**

 **1\. No Mary-Sues or perfect tributes**

 **2\. No forms submitted through reviews. NO EXCEPTIONS.**

 **3\. You can submit up to 4 tributes, but if you submit 4, one tribute must be a bloodbath.**

 **4\. Not first come, first served. I'll pick the best tributes.**

 **5\. NO SPONSOR SYSTEM. Don't kill me. However, if your tribute is up in the polls I might be...generous.**

 **6\. If you review, follow, fav, and stuff, your tribute might survive longer.**

 **7\. I'm gonna need mutts, so come to me with ideas!**

 **8\. Try not to recycle tributes. It's tempting, I know, but make them original for the stories sake.**

 **9\. NO RESERVATIONS**

 **10\. Good Luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

 **Tribute Form:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **District:**

 **Back-up District:**

 **Appearance (height, weight, eyes, hair, etc.):**

 **Face claim(optional)**

 **Backstory (basically their life so far and stuff, and be sure to include opinions about the Games.):**

 **Personality:**

 **Friends/Family:**

 **Social Class:**

 **Reaped? How do they react?:**

 **Volunteer? Why?:**

 **Reaping Outfit:**

 **Token(optional):**

 **Strengths (don't have a pile, but careers can have more):**

 **Weaknesses (please at least one.):**

 **Romance?:**

 **What do they do during training?:**

 **What they do for private sessions?:**

 **Score? Reaction to score?:**

 **Allies? (Yes or no as I can't guarantee specific tributes):**

 **Interview Outfit:**

 **Interview Angle:**

 **Survive bloodbath?:**

 **What do they do at the Bloodbath?:**

 **How do they feel about killing in the Games:**

 **How they die (this is just preferred and might not be their actual death):**

 **Other:**

 ***Changes might have to be made, so sorry.**

 **I don't really feel like writing something in order for this to be legal but I must. *sigh***

 **President Malcom POV**

The final plans for the arena came today, and I must say, they are spectacular. These Games are going to be absolute mayhem. I smile at the Mutt designs. These mutts are particularly deadly, and now especially we are experimenting with more humanoid mutts than ever before.

The arena will be one of the deadliest arenas yet. Perhaps the Arena itself will claim the tributes and not each other. I smile. We are in for a treat this year.

 **Yay that boring. Sigh. OH WELL MAKE SURE TO SUBMIT. Also my victor Syoc is still very much open and will be updated, but the updates aren't on a schedule or anything. They happen when they happen. Good luck everyone! Oh and the form in my profile for easy copy and paste. See you in the Games!**

 **Oh and make sure to tell your friends about this SYOT. This year is going to be a bloody one, and will probably so a lot faster than my other syot**


	2. Tribute List and Buttercup

**I** **f you are new, salutations bitch. Welcome, and submit.**

 **And if you don't want your name next to your character on the list let me know so I can fix it.**

 **UPDATED: 24/24 spots filled SYOT: CLOSED**

D1 Female: River Ideen (18) **abbycoraby123**

D1 Male: Kyle Prescott (14) **FlawlessCatastrophe**

D2 Female: Amabel Terrace (18) **Mystical Pine Forest**

D2 Male: Blasé Cartell (17) **CreativeAJL**

D3 Female: Carmella LeAnn Hayes (17) **LittleBitNerdy**

D3 Male: Denbai Alline (15) **abbycoraby123**

D4 Female: Sophia Thorne (17) **IVolunteerAsAuthor**

D4 Male: Santiago Javier Basurto (17) **CelticGames4**

D5 Female: Bianca Volt (14) **Wandering princess**

D5 Male: Watt Eon (18) **Wandering princess**

D6 Female: Dayla Kerlan (16) **abbycoraby123**

D6 Male: Ralph Werts (17) **abbycoraby123**

D7 Female: Thalia Dalton (13) **CelticGames4**

D7 Male: James "Jem" Parker (15) **FlawlessCatastrophe**

D8 Female: Beth Calson (15) **ChocolateChipHomicide**

D8 Male: Bonifest Robins (17) **Jms2**

D9 Female: Ora Maynew (12) **dreams and desperation**

D9 Male: Salem Flint (18) **grimbutnotalways**

D10 Female: Kitella "Kit" Marshall (14) **Med-jackMockingjayMugwump**

D10 Male: Kobe Bridger (13) **HogwartsDreamer113**

D11 Female: Leighann "Ley" Winston (16) **WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper**

D11 Male: Victor "Vic" Latier (18) **CreativeAJL**

D12 Female: Daysie Lilybeth Carter (16) **ChocolateChipHomicide**

D12 Male: Lance Cade (18) **grimbutnotalways**

 **shit forgot to make it legal**

 **Buttercup POV**

OMG I fucking hate Lady! She is literally the worst. All she does is go ba and shit. Oh and she makes cheese. How the fuck does that even work. God. I should maybe try to get along. I turn the T.V..UGH NOT SNOW AND COIN SEX TAPES. FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK MY LIFE.

 **tell mah if you liked Buttercup Rants/Reactions. I might end up making it a story. IF YOU STEAL MY IDEA I WILL END YOUUUU.**


	3. Hop on the Carousel

**Hi everyone. We are ready. The tribute list is full.**

 **Thank you to everyone that submitted! They were all good characters, but I had to choose one for each spot.**

 **I'm really sorry, but that's the way of syots.**

 **The final list is in the last chapter. Now before we start the Reapings, I have some things I need to talk about.**

 **1\. Reviews. Guys I love reviews. I totally understand if you are busy, as long as you check in every so often and maybe pm me back when you get a chance, because if you haven't checked in recently, I pm you at major shifts, like after the reapings, and after the pre-games stuff. I don't want like 400 reviews or a crazy amount, I just like to know if you guys actually read and care. Last time a number of people just vanished, and some are reviewing other stories and just left mine...like they won't even respond to my pm's. Bottom Line, I love hearing what you guys think. Will I kill your character if you don't review every chapter? God no. All I ask is that you care.**

 **2\. Following and Favs may help your tribute *winks greedily***

 **3\. I run my syots in Phases. Phase 1 is reapings. Phase 2 is Pre-games. Phase 3 is Games. Phase 4 is post-games. I will say something about each phase before we start one, like I am right now.**

 **4\. May the Odds be ever in your favor.**

 **5\. The reapings may drag on a bit, because reapings. They will be fairly short and the pregames will probably be as well, but if you guys want longer, I can try to do detail and contain myself from rushing to the Games. I know some of you write a fucking ton for everything, and it blows my mind. Where the hell do you all find the time! So more detail in pregames, possibly later updates or faster updates and less detailed pre-games.**

 **6\. The games this year is going to be super fucked up, so I'll put warnings where things go super bat-shit crazy. All the Games chapters will be long. unless I feel the need for fillers.**

 **7\. Do you have any questions for me before we hop on this carousel? Anything at all? And now buttercup...**

 **Buttercup POV**

Fuck my life.

 **yay. three words and its technically legal. Also I'm working on a website for this story so that should be cool. ish.**


	4. District 1- We're All Mad Here

**TRIGGER WARNING sexual violence, rape, torture and basically fucked up shit in general**

 **AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST REAL CHAPTER FINALLY. This may be the last update for a bit because I need to push through my other syot.**

 **Now seriousness. This is fucked up shit. Im not joking around. Like at all. I changed the rating to M to be safe. If anyone has any problems with that please pm me. I can totally tone it down if you want me to.**

 **I screw around like a lot, but I'm dead serious about this stuff. This story is going to be really dark. This chapter is super fucked.**

 **I'll put little where warnings were it gets crazy, but ultimately its up to you to decide if you can handle it. I apologize if you think I'm insulting you by saying you can't handle it, I just want people who MIGHT be a little squeamish get a proper warning. That is all.**

 **Kyle Prescott POV (I cringed writing this pov for multiple reasons)**

"94. 95. 96. 97. 98. 99. 100!" I breathe in a sigh, and lift up my shirt. I trace my finger across my tanned toned abs, and flex my biceps. Push-ups and sit-ups doe!

"YES!" I pump in the air. The girls have got to get in bed with me now! My cock is huge, my body's fresh, and I could shred their pussies if they let me! Goddammit, I can just imagine shoving the tip of my cock into their bodies and hearing them shout my name as I cum into them.

* * *

 **PLEASE MAKE IT STOP IM ACTUALLY CRYING IM SO SORRY THIS IS HAPPENING**

* * *

Just thinking about it, my enormous cock juts out of my short. I slip them off them and rub it, moaning.

"Kyle honey, come down! Breakfast time!" My mother calls from the kitchen.

"One moment mother!" I slip into more suitable clothes, tight jeans and a white t-shirt along with a leather jacket. I race down the stairs to find my whole family at the table. My father sits at the head. He disapproves of my clothing choices. He doesn't know how to get the ladies. My mother sits to his left. She's sweet. Too sweet. And very attractive…

Then there's my older sister, Jane. She's been wary around me ever since she found me sucking blood out of thumb one time. It's not like I can help that I love the taste and the look of blood! I mean yeah it seems awful, but I LOVE IT. It's like my high.

"Good morning everyone!" I call cheerfully. My dad mutters about something. I think I caught the words, "jeans," and "tight."

My sister looks down at her food and my mother greets me with a smile. I check my silver watch and almost fall over. I'm late! I mustn't be late!

"Sorry mother, I have a place to be, I promise I'll be back soon!" I rush out the door without a second thought. People are already bustling about in the streets. I guess it makes sense. I slept in. I stick to the alleys. I see some hot babes but I don't have time to get at them now. I have places to go, and people to see. I finally reach a lone house near one the corner of the district. I fly over the threshold of the crumbling home. I picked this building because everyone says its haunted I was more than happy to continue those rumors, because screams often emitted from here. But I wouldn't know anything about that would I?

I reach the master bedroom on the first floor and push the musty bed aside. My biceps flex. I'm just so strong! Underneath is a small circular door. I turn the latch and enter through it. The ladder feels cold and rough against my hands. I finally reach bottom and see my latest prize. The room is gray. Tools and other objects line the walls. I like the look of it. In the very center, underneath a flickering light, a naked women is strung up by hands. Her feet are shackled to the floor. She whimpers and the chains rattle.

* * *

 ***WARNING***

 **OK GUYS. THIS IS IT. PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION**

 ***WARNING***

* * *

A figure stands next to the women, dressed in a black t shirt and pants.

"About time you showed up." The figure says gruffly.

"Oh shut it Max." Max is the older brother of my friend Doug Heron. One day I caught him making out with another guy. Gay people are gross. I made him promise to never see that guy again, or I would tell everyone that he was a faggot. That was enough. The arrangement grew and now he gets presents for me. Including this one it seems.

"So where did you find this one?" I ask.

"She was passed out drunk, basically asking to be taken. She's all ready for you."

"Thank you Max, sometimes I forget you're a faggot." Sometimes I worry he might try to attack me, but I guess he knows that faggots are weak, especially when compared to me. I mean my body is amazing. I approach the sniveling women.

"You're a pretty one aren't you?" I stroke her long blonde hair and move my hands down to her breasts. She whimpers. She can't scream. A gag saw to that.

I slowly slide my tongue down her body. I reach for a sharp knife and jab her side. Her eyes seem to burst with pain as tears spill out of eyes. I lick the tears from her cheek. They taste warm and salty in my mouth. I then glide my tongue over the freshly opened wound in her side. The metallic and salty taste of blood is amazing. I lap it up, sucking on the wound with pleasure.

"Mr. Prescott, we should be along, the Reapings will be begin shortly, and you need to get back into your reaping clothes." I guess that's true. Usually before I do I take my shirt. It makes me feel powerful and sexy. However, I've never actually fucked someone in here before. I'd like to do that without help.

"Ugh, fine." I pull myself away from the rattling chains and head to a stone tub where I wash the blood from my chest and face. I'm feeling a little more resentment towards Max today. I think I'll make him suffer. I pull of the rest clothing and stretch before entering the tub. His eyes travel down pelvis. My dick is entrancing.

"MAX WHAT THE HELL!" I scream at him. I'm going to love this.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? THAT'S IT!" Max screams back. A strange emotion passes over me for a second. Is this fear? I gasp as he charges at me. I turn and grab for one of my sharp instruments but tackles me to the ground.

"You don't like my affections for men do you!" Max roars. I struggle, but he has pinned me to the ground.

"Then I guess I'll have to show you some." A strange grin crosses his face. What have I done!

"No you can't!" I scream at him, but it's too late. He as pulled down his pants.

"NO!" I scream. "I WILL NOT FUCK A MAN!" I make one last struggle, but it's too late. I feel something hard stick right into my ass.

"NO!" I scream. He slams into me over and over.

"STOP. PLEASE." I moan.

"Oh I don't think so." He grunts as he continues to thrust. I can't believe it. I'm being raped by a man.

 **OK. OK. SOMEONE SEND HELP. SANITY=GONE. WAS THAT TOO OVERBOARD? PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE I WILL TOTALLY CHANGE IT.**

 **River Ideen POV**

Well this is something. I'm hearing the sounds of a 14 year-old boy being raped by another boy. And I love it.

It all started when I wanted a challenge. Training no longer held any challenges for me. I was clearly the best out of the crop. Even the trainers were having a hard time training me. I wanted a challenge. I knew if I appeared drunk, I would probably be raped. I wanted the challenge of breaking free. Am I crazy? Yes is the only answer. And boy did I get more than I bargained for.

I never imagined I would end up in this situation. However, I couldn't be happier. It's the perfect challenge. In order to give them a false sense of control I had to endure some bullshit, but I'll have to endure bullshit in the Arena too. I'm volunteering naturally. No one is as good as me.

The stabbing was obnoxious. That might hurt my chances in the Games. Oh well.

I take this time to survey the room since my captors are a bit, shall we say, occupied. All the objects seem out of reach, however the dagger the boy used is near my feet. I take note of blood trickling down my side. It has entered the shackle of my left foot. I move it around. I will be easier to break out now.

But will I have to break my foot is the question. Upon further inspection, it seems as though the bindings are loose. The older boy didn't put much effort into this. I slide my left foot around till it comes free. With my free foot I manage to pick up the dagger. All of those is going unnoticed. The sex is very loud.

I contort my foot and kick upwards letting the dagger fly up. I lunge forward and catch it with my teeth. I move my left foot, still with fresh blood, over my right. The blood drips into that shackle. I free the remaining foot. I flip backwards. My feet now curled around the chains holding my arms. The blood from both feet drip down my body, but the blood is drying fast. I need a new cut.

Oh yeah, and the gag. I spit the gag out early on. It's not like Max really tried. In fact most of the crying was acting. The whole is fucked up, don't get me wrong, but I need to expect much worse in the Arena.

I flip my feet back to the ground, and pick up the gag with my toes. I flip my feet and fling it into my hands. I start to sweat more intensely. Yep, this is a perfect challenge.

I squeeze it with my hands, and the blood it took from my feet slides down through my shackles. I wriggle and both my hands come free. I hit and ground. The chains have rattled a lot, but Max is still fucking that kid. I spit drop the gag and pull knife from my mouth. As much as the little prick's screams amuse me, I have to end this. Perhaps I should have tried this on a day other than the Reaping Day.

I walk up behind the pair, and tap Max on the shoulder. He turns around in shock.

"I guess your pull-out game is good then." I laugh. He opens his mouth, but I drive the dagger into his forehead. I watch the light leave his eyes. It's very satisfying.

I push him aside and stare at the other boy. He's not even moving. I can't stand looking at his spray- tanned ass anymore.

I pull him to his feet. He seems to be in shock.

"I guess having sex with a man with do that to you, you prick." Yes, I may not be the most stable person, but making fun of gay people is a thing of the past, and for some reason really ticks me off. This fucking kid.

He stands there in front me struggling to form words. The whole thing is kind of hilariously since we are both completely naked.

"I bet you think your cock is huge too. Well guess what. It's fucking small as hell." I seem to get a reaction finally.

"Yeah that's right, your _boyfriend_ has a much bigger cock than you. I can't even see yours, and I bet it's hard from the fucking you just got." That should it. He grabs a sword off the wall and lunges at me. I sidestep.

"Wow. That was a great shot." I mock. This has been fun, but I really should go. I slam into him. And carry him towards the shackles. I guess I should kill him, but I'm feeling merciful today.

I string him up and leave. He should be able to get down. I left the shackles loose. As I exit the room with Max's clothes on my clothes back on, I can't shake the feeling that I will regret leaving that boy alive.

* * *

I had to change clothes quickly. The Reapings are in 30 minutes. I have changed into a flowery orange dress. I rush out the door with my family. Before I go I say goodbye to Evie, my family's labradoodle. I hate her, but I must keep up my affection occasionally for my family's sake. Daphne loves her. This is Daphne's first Reapings. I feel a little bad for her. I've always outshined her. She's more into artsy stuff than fighting. She doesn't really like me, the feeling's mutual. My parents have never really payed attention to her. She's really strict and likes everything neat. My father is more outgoing and joyous. It kind of pisses me off, but he supports my decision to volunteer.

The Reapings go rather slow. I just want to get up on that stage. Our escort hasn't even opened her mouth, before I've already volunteered and raced up the stage. I wonder who will be joining me up here. I never really payed attention to the boys. I was focused on me getting the spot alone. I look around expectantly waiting for someone to volunteer. No one does. The boy who's name was called exits the crowd. No way. It can't be. The odds were a million to one. It's literally impossible. It's the boy. The one I spared.

 **Kyle Prescott POV**

I am happy I got picked, don't get me wrong. But after this morning, I'm not sure I'm ready. The girl who is on the stage next to me seems familiar, but I can't place. Maybe I can charm with my sweet moves. I want to, but something feels off. I can't remember much about this morning. I was going to the room where Max was, but something went wrong. I don't know what exactly happened after that, but I awoke, fully clothed, in my. And I was high as fuck. Maybe my mind will clear eventually. It's pissing me off. Why aren't I my usual sexy self!

No matter, I'm sure I'll make my family proud in the Games. I can't wait.

 **Well. That was a ride. If you need me to fix it, let me know.**

 **AND THIS WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER WITH JUST 2 CHARACTERS. I told you this story was going to be fucked up!**

 **Did you like it (You know what I mean)?**

 **Who was the better of two evils?**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Predictions?**

 **Any fabulous typos I can add to my wall?**


	5. Interlude: Depletion

**Sweet children. I'm a mess. Like a lot of a mess. Like wow. Don't give up on me because I'm not giving up. I won't give up just trust in me because I will finish this story one way or another.**

 **My motivation to do basically anything is like zero lol but just keep this story in mind because I'm not dead and I'm not giving up. thanks.**

 **Buttercup POV**

Can't think of anything funny. I need to sleep lmao.


	6. It's Overish

**Well guys, it has been months. I really hate leaving you guys with one single awful chapter but it is what it is. I no longer have any motivation to continue writing this story. I don't know what happened. Maybe I finally realized I'm shit. I did finish one syot so that's always great. I'm so mad because I had all this shit planned for more stories and victors and stuff for To All the Broken Stars and shit and I'm SOOO MAD AT MYSELF. WHY CANT I BE GOOD AT THIS. It is what it is. So I think I'll do a summary of the story next chapter, maybe I'll even write a little. Idk. But after this I'm sorry to say that I'm done. I'm drifting away from this site. I remember I used to love constantly checking for updates and desperately wanting to write but that's done now. I cant pick myself up. I will not be submitting any new tributes. I will leave the ones I have in syots right now. I'm not withdrawing from the site, but I will not be around as much. I'll still try to read and review. I'm sorry guys. I just don't have motivation and I really hate that I can't just start writing again. Maybe I'll make a comeback to writing in a while but for now I can't. thank you for taking the time to read this. Again, I'm really sorry because I hate not finishing syots and this hurts me. I'm so sorry guys.**

 **(I will be posting a summary for Female Career Games as well) If anyone wants to take over possible female career game sequels just let me know lol.)**

 **And if someone bitches about the "format" I SweAR TO GOD**


	7. Carousel Summary

**Hey guys, so this is the summary. It is not as detailed as I wished it would be but oh well. I'm sorry again for this epic fail. I like writing, but I'm not going to start another syot because I know I won't finish it during the summer and I can't do anything during the school year so that's that. I will check pm occasionally so you can reach me there. I'll still read and interact but my writing on here is over I think. Thanks for the support and the knowledge.**

* * *

Day 1:

The tributes climb onto a carousel horse in the launch tube and are taken into the arena. The Cornucopia is one large rotating carousel. As the gong sounds, saw blades and drills appear from multiple angles and areas of the carousel.

The arena is a large carnival type area with many rides, games, buildings, and booths. It also includes a boardwalk area.

D12 Female: **Daysie Lilybeth Carter (16)** is killed by D4 Female: **Sophia Thorne (17)** and places 24th.

D3 Male: **Denbai Alline (15)** is killed by D2 Male: **Blasé Cartell (17)** and places 23rd.

D7 Female: **Thalia Dalton (13)** is killed by the Carousel death trap and places 22nd.

D8 Male: **Bonifest Robins (17)** is killed by the Carousel death trap and places 21st.

D1 Male: **Kyle Prescott (14)** is killed by D1 Female: **River Ideen (18)** and places 20th.

D5 Female: **Bianca Volt (14)** is killed by D2 Female: **Amabel Terrace (18)** and places 19th.

D6 Female: **Dayla Kerlan (16)** is killed by D4 Female: **Sophia Thorne (17)** and places 18th.

D6 Male: **Ralph Werts (17)** is killed by the Carousel death trap and places 17th.

The careers consist of River, Amabel, Blasé, and Sophia.

D3 Female: **Carmella LeAnn Hayes (17)** , D4 Male: **Santiago Javier Basurto (17)** , D8 Female: **Beth Calson (15)** , D11 Female: **Leighann "Ley" Winston (16)** , and D11 Male: **Victor "Vic" Latier (18)** form an alliance.

D9 Female: **Ora Maynew (12)** and D10 Female: **Kitella "Kit" Marshall (14)** form an alliance.

D5 Male: **Watt Eon (18),** D7 Male: **James "Jem" Parker (15),** D9 Male: **Salem Flint (18),** D10 Male: **Kobe Bridger (13),** and D12 Male: **Lance Cade (18)** go solo.

Day 2:

The careers gather themselves together and set up a camp near the carousel after getting some supplies.

Ora and Kit explore the extensive boardwalk and decide to hide underneath it.

Santiago's alliance attempts to explore the far reaches of the arena and take shelter near a big top. Later in the day, a surge of mechanical stuffed prizes drives the group into the big top where they are greeted with a series of daunting challenges while pursued by circus animal mutts.

 **Vic** is eaten by a lion mutt and places 16th.

 **Carmella** falls to her death from the trapeze and places 15th.

Santiago, Ley, and Beth escape.

Salem Flint hunts, kills, and eats **Watt** , who places 14th.

Kobe hides in one of the booths along the boardwalk.

Lance climbs the Ferris wheel to survey the arena.

Jem walks around the many attractions.

Day 3:

The careers begin to hunt down the tributes.

 **Jem** is killed by Blasé Cartell and places 13th.

Ora and Kit hunt for supplies and become trapped in the House of Mirrors where evil versions of themselves hunt them down in the maze of mirrors.

 **Kit** is killed by her mirror image and places 12th.

Ora uses the glass of the mirrors to stab her mirror image to death. She escapes with many serious cuts.

Lance dodges the careers and escapes into the Tunnel of Love. He is greeted with horrific hallucinations and nearly drowns.

Ley, Santiago, and Beth play a deadly knife throwing game to win supplies. Santiago throws while Beth stands in front the target. Santiago manages to only scrape Beth and they win supplies.

Kobe continues to hide and Salem sets a couple traps.

Day 4:

Ora finds herself caught in one of Salem's traps. She attempts to fight back and escapes with a major stab wound. She returns to the board walk and begins to bleed out. Salem follows her trail and catches up to her. He drags her back to his camp between buildings.

Kobe encounters strange clown mutts from a nearby haunted house and gets slowly eaten. Ley, Santiago, and Beth investigate his screams.

 **Kobe** is killed by Santiago as a mercy killing and places 11th.

Lance recovers from the Tunnel of Love and begins to hunt for supplies. He follows some hints and clues in the arena to a large stash in a haunted house, which includes a number of death traps.

The careers begin to show signs of fracturing as mutts and traps appear around every corner. Paranoia runs rampant. They discover evidence of Salem's traps.

As Salem prepares to torture Ora, **Ora** kills herself with a mirror shard and places 10th.

Day 5:

Ley, Santiago, and Beth find themselves inside the Fun House and fight their way through a number of sickening challenges and traps. Santiago is sprayed by an acid flower and becomes unable to walk. The acid corrodes his skull.

 **Santiago** is killed by the acid trap in the funhouse and places 9th.

Ley uses all of her force to break out of the Funhouse early and she and Beth escape.

Lance looks for a possible weapons to use and explores the Boardwalk.

The careers find evidence of Salem's horrific activities and they track him down.

 **Salem** is killed by Sophia Thorne and he places 8th.

The careers divide their supplies and began argue. Amabel and Blasé share a look and Sophia prepares to fight.

River plunges a dagger into **Amabel's** face and she places 7th.

Sophia flips back and throws her boomerang at Blasé to disarm him. Blasé ducks and grabs River while she pulls her dagger out of Amabel's face.

 **River's** neck is snapped by Blasé and she places 6th.

Sophia escapes with some supplies and leaves Blasé. The career alliance ends.

Day 6:

Sophia gathers her weapons and supplies and explores the Boardwalk, looking for a place to wait it out for the time being. She spots Lance and hides. Lance exits the Boardwalk and Sophia explores the booths.

Beth and Ley make a break for the Ferris wheel and to survey the area.

A feast is announced.

Blasé makes his way to the Cornucopia. Sophia decides not to go to the feast, but mutts from the sea force her to the center. Beth and Ley make it to the Ferris wheel and plot a safe route to the feast. Lance hides in the shadows of the outskirts of the Carousel.

In a couple hours the feast begins. It contains medical supplies and new weapons. Lance makes his move and sprints away as Blasé prepares to fight. Ley and Beth take the opportunity and run. However, Sophia arrives and hits Ley dead in the face with her boomerang.

 **Ley** is killed by Sophia and places 5th.

Beth runs away with some medical supplies. Sophia snags some supplies and weapons and heads out as Blasé returns. Lance escapes.

Day 7:

Blasé, Sophia, Beth, and Lance prepare the end of the Games. They each reminisce about their home and what winning would mean.

Day 8:

Beth hides out in the Ferris wheel for the early hours of the day. Blasé heads to the Ferris wheel to survey the area and discovers Beth. A frantic chase ensues.

Sophia races towards the Ferris wheel in pursuit of Blasé, eager to finish off the last major competition. As she is about to start climbing, the Ferris wheel breaks off from its position. It rolls for a second and slams to the ground.

 **Beth** dies in the fall and places 4th.

Blasé crawls from the wreckage and advances towards Sophia. The two engage in a game of cat and mouse in the surrounding area. They even battle on a roller coaster in the area.

An odd green fire starts from the Funhouse. It destroys everything in its path and Sophia and Blasé race along the Boardwalk to escape. The two reach the center and battle on the Carousel while deadly traps go off. In the end, Sophia hits Blasé with her boomerang and stuns him in his moment of arrogance. She rushes toward him and takes his head off with a sword.

 **Blasé** is killed by Sophia and he places 3rd.

However, at the time she rushed forward, Blasé stabbed her with a long dagger. She falls to the ground and watches the world burn.

 **Sophia** bleeds and burns to death, placing 2nd.

 **Lance Cade** from District 12 wins the Games and walks through the broken landscape before he is picked up and taken away.

* * *

 **Well there ya go. Thanks for the support for this story in the end lol. I debated between Lance, Sophia, and Blasé for a while but decided on Lance because I need him to live if I ever want to advance this story in the way I want it to in the future. So that's it! I changed some things around from what I had planned, but I think it would have been quite the action filled Games had I written the whole thing.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the ride. I'll be around. (Also I didn't feel like proofreading this so oops)**


End file.
